Fairy Tales
by Kat Harrcolys
Summary: Fairy Tales were for children. They held no truth, their sole purpose to fill a child's head with idealistic thoughts and dreams. After a bad break-up, Garcia begins to think of Fairy Tales, and whether her prince will ever come. Cute Garcia X Morgan Fic.


Hey! This is my first Criminal Minds Fanfiction, and of course, I don't own the series. How I adore this pairing. I had a little difficulty writing this, but I hope ya'll like it. Please review

Fairy Tales

Her lips pursed around the straw as the purple liquid reached her taste buds, making her close her eyes in satisfaction. How she missed the grape liquid, it had been weeks, months. She figured it was time to break her hiatus with the liquid; after all, it was so delicious. Of course, it did help her case that she was in the middle of a break up. In reality, she could have prevented it, but did she want to? She didn't think so. Lying in the bed with him felt foreign, like she wasn't supposed to be there. She couldn't relax, couldn't think of herself spending the rest of her life with this man. His words hurt, more than his hand ever could. She felt inferior, insecure, depressed. No, as JJ and Emily had told her, this was wrong. Happiness fleeted as she spent each additional moment with her now, ex. She felt lonely now, but it was a different kind of loneliness. Maybe she had thrown away the only thing that she could ever have. She shook her head. No, she was much happier without him, she felt better…but still. She sighed

Where was her prince charming? He was supposed to sweep her off her feet and take her to a magical land, where there was no crime, only happiness. She signed, how naive was she? She worked for the BAU, there was evil in this world, there was no way to deny it. Her prince charming would never come.

The thought of her chocolate Lancelot was too alluring to ignore though.

A knock on the door brought her from her deep thoughts of a computer program about fairy tales. Opening the door slowly, she was surprised, more than she should be, of course. She shouldn't be alarmed that he show up, seeing as how she worked from home today…and yesterday.

"Hello, Derek." She says softly, opening the door beyond the crack, and walking into her apartment. His brow furrows, at her tone.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. She's sitting at her kitchen table now, her arms propped on each side of the mahogany, sipping the soda once again."I thought you weren't drinking that anymore?" He questions.

"hmepmmm" She says, nonchalantly.

"He's not worth it, you know." Her eyebrows rise at his statement. He was so sure in his words, they took her off guard, she hadn't told anyone of their break up yet.

"For someone like me, Derek, he is worth it." She says, her eyes focused on the grooves in the wood on her table.

"Is that what he tells you?" The man crosses his arms over his chest, huffing slightly. After a long pause he walks to the table, sitting himself, and placing a bag on the table. Her eyes rise to the paper bag, it smells of Chinese food, and her stomach gurgles slightly. She hasn't eaten since yesterday. He pulls out the Styrofoam container and passes it her way, pulling out one of his own as well. Her fingers , nails a shade of purple this time reach out to the dish, and she smiles softly at the man, her way of thanks. " 'Cause I assure you, you can do much better."

"Oh really?" She asks. "Like who?" She says, looking off into the distance, her finger taping her chin, deciding to play his game. He grins, and raises his eyebrows at her. Her laughter fills the room, brightens up the place that seemed so dark before. How he loves their banter. How he can be himself when he is around her.

"Why aren't Fairy Tales real, my chivalrous gumdrop?" She asks

"They are, you just have to write in your own characters." He says, moving a piece of chicken to his mouth. She smiles, this time, her eyes lighting up. How he loves when she smiles. She could light the whole room with her glistening beauty. Her eyes meet his.

"So, you, my chocolate prince, rescue me from starvation by transporting food through the treacherous city."

"I sound like a delivery man." He grumbles, playfully. "Don't forget I had to kill some dragons before I made it safely to your tower." A smug look on his face. She comes to realization and her eyes widen, the rice falling off her fork.

"Derek…You didn't!" She says in disbelief, her hands splayed on the table.

"He had no right to curse at you, baby girl. How dare he call my goddess a-a, I won't even repeat it! " He exclaims, his face scrunched up in anger. "He deserved to have his face broken in. Luckily, thanks to Reid, only his nose is broken." She covered her eyes with her hands, her blonde tresses falling over her shoulders.

"How coul-"

"Any man would be lucky to have you, Penelope." He says,his voice solemn and serious. She peaks at him through her fingers, and drops her hands to the table, and sighs.

"Unfortunately, my hero, only you seem to believe that." She says, sadly, and stands from the table, probably going to get him a drink from the fridge. He stands quickly and reaches, taking her hand in his

"I think that give me an advantage." She smiles, as he turns her around to face him. He kisses her, sensually, their lips fitting together perfectly, moving. His tongue slides over her luscious lips. They taste like grapes, his favorite. Passionately, they continue, his hand moving to her blonde locks, holding her head with his palm. He can feel the flush as it warms her neck and begins to creep to her cheeks. Her lips work against his, her body now up against her kitchen cabinets. Finally, they break for air. Her cheeks are a bright, fluorescent fuchsia. She shifts her glasses nervously, her eyes darting around to various objects in the room, before coming to focus on him once again.

"That…that was…wonderful" She says flustered. "You really meant it." His lips still taste of grape as he speaks.

"Someone had to wake up snow white." He says, knowing how cheesy he is, but not caring. She enjoys his cheesiness.

"Are you comparing Kevin to the witch in Snow White, Derek?" She says a mock pout on her face.

"Would you rather him be the eighth dwarf, Bastard?" He asked a glint in his eye. He captured her lips once again, and she molded to his touch.

Fairy Tales were for children. They were told to little boys and girls, giving them hope, that someday they would be beautiful, that they would be happy, that they would find the person that was perfect for them. Someone who loved them for who they were. Maybe adults needed hope, too?


End file.
